This invention relates to a heater system for maintaining railway switches in a freely operating condition and the switch rail bed dry under severe winter conditions. The system provides for effective clearing of ice, snow and accumulated water from the switch area of the railway grade and the ties and rails.
The prior art systems have, in general, relied upon localized heating of the movable rails and melting of the snow and ice between the movable and fixed rails. These systems are subject to failure because pools of water are generated on the central portion of the grade between the rails, thereby creating a soft spot. When the heat is shut off, the water refreezes and there is a gradual buildup of ice which leads to clogging of the duct outlets and interference with the switch movements.